Truth Be Told
by inuyasha4eternity
Summary: Inuyasha comes back after running off to Kikyo. Kagome then gives Inuyasha something that isn't always wanted, but needed. The truth. Only saying this once... I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you like this! It will probably be like 2 chapters.. still thinking of ideas for the second chapter. Give me some suggestions!

Chapter 1: Speechless

"You went out after Kikyo didn't you?" Kagome said while looking at her knees, tears building up in her eyes. She was sitting across from him.

"Yea I did Kagome, I wanted to see what she wanted," Inuyasha replied, unable to look at her directly. "Why do you want to know anyway? It's none of your business what I do!" That came out harsher than expected but he stood his ground. They were all gathered around the campfire. It was late evening and everyone was finishing the dinner Kagome made. Everyone tensed after what he said.

"Because I care about your safety!" she screamed, her sadness being replaced by anger.

"I can take care of myself!" he shouted back.

"Well apparently you can't because last time she almost dragged you to hell! You don't think she might try to pull that stunt again?!" she countered. Rage very evident in her voice.

"She won't! She is not like that anymore!" he snapped right back at her.

" Alright then Inuyasha. Enlighten me! How is she different then before?!" she screamed at his face.

"She doesn't try to kill anyone except Naraku! She understands he was the one who pinned us against each other! Our love for one another has never died and never will!" he bellowed.

Everything was silent until Kagome spoke once more. "If she loved you so much she would have never tried to kill you anyways. She gave Naraku the jewel shards that she stole from me! That almost killed you! Then she had the nerve of calling after you when you were in such horrible condition. And, and….If she loved you so much she wouldn't have pinned you to the tree!" she finished, breathing heavily.

Inuyasha was speechless for a moment, taking in all that she has said.

"She thought I betrayed her, Kagome. She didn't know." Inuyasha whispered looking up at Kagome's face. She looked hurt. Her eyes were watery and holding an emotion he couldn't decipher.

"Naraku shape shifted into Kikyo that shot arrows at you. You still should have been able to sense a sinister demonic aura coming from her, but you didn't. Naraku wasn't doing anything to cover it up, yet you still didn't sense it. You were too caught up in thinking you were betrayed. As for Kikyo, she should have sensed a very strong aura emanating from Naraku, who shape shifted into you. She should have know it was someone else but she didn't. You both didn't trust each other enough, that's why you easily fell for Naraku's trap," Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

Everyone's eyes widened at the truth of what she said. They were all beyond speechless. They all sat there, motionless. Waiting to see what's gonna happen next.

Kagome took a shaky breath. "Even if Naraku never came in between you both, the jewel would have never been purified." She stated.

"What do you mean? Kikyo would have been able to.." Inuyasha stared but couldn't finish because Kagome interrupted him.

"I know that she was gonna wish for you to be human, but it would not have purified the jewel, it would have tainted it. That jewel would have taken it as selfish wish because she wanted to become an ordinary woman, which was her goal. To purify the jewel, you would have to make a selfless wish." She finished. She then stood up, got out her sleeping bag, and closed her eyes.

All of them were too stunned to do anything at the moment. They all peered at Inuyasha. His eyes held so many different emotions. Shippo cautiously made his way into Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango exchanged a look with Miroku. They both made their way to their sleeping places, and closed their eyes. Inuyasha was the only one with his eyes open, staring intently at the fire.

A/N: Kagome has got a point! Give me suggestions for the second chapter! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Really appreciated !

Chapter 2: Frustration

_I can't believe… I just… I don't even know what to think anymore! _Inuyasha thought in frustration.

It was late at night, everyone was still asleep. Inuyasha needed to clear his head after that dispute with Kagome. He walked over to the Goshinboku tree. _This is where I was pinned. _He looked at the tree with sad eyes.

He knew what Kagome said was true. Why didn't he sense it? Why was he so stupid that he didn't sense a demon? Kikyo was definitely not a demon, yet he still believed it was her. _Even her scent! _He thought with rage. He took his fist and banged it against the tree.

_I knew it didn't smell like Kikyo! I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I realize it wasn't her?! _He slumped against the tree in defeat. _Kagome said that I didn't love her as much as I thought I did. Do I love her?_ Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. You could tell he was in deep thought, which doesn't happen often.

_I don't think I really loved her. We just found ourselves in similar situations; it was convenient for each other. We thought we loved each other, but in reality… we… we just wanted to escape the lives that we had. If Naraku wasn't in the picture, we both would have never found the happiness we desired. Kagome is right, the jewel wouldn't have purified. We all desired something that was selfish in a way. Only after meeting Kagome, that was when I found happiness. Kagome…_

"Wait what am I thinking?!" he snapped at himself. _She doesn't like me in THAT way. Just a friend right? And same goes for me. I'm such a liar._

"UGHH!" he groaned in frustration. He didn't really know what to do. She was upset with him, he was upset with himself, everyone else was mad at him. He didn't know what to do.

*_Back at the camp_*

Kagome awoke with a shiver. It was the cold, fall, chill. She sat up in her sleeping bag feeling drained._ All because of that argument we had yesterday._

She thought about what they were yelling about. She winced at the memory._ Maybe I should apologize. I was kind of harsh._ She shook her head. _No! I was right. I was just telling him the truth. He needed to hear it anyway. I couldn't keep it bottled up inside forever. _

She looked around at the camp. Everyone was still asleep except Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be seen. _Maybe he went to go talk to Kikyo. _With that, she decided to go to the Goshinboku, not far from their camp. It always helps her clear her head. She started walking there in a solemn mood, enjoying the silence and air of the woods. To her surprise, standing in front of her was Kikyo.

"Kagome, I would like to speak to you."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Kinda left you a cliffhanger though. I know, I'm pretty evil. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! Ohh and I decided to make this story a little longer. It will have a few more chappies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. It means so much to me! Especially since I just started to write fanfic stories. Keep reviewing and reading!

Chapter 3: Sorrow

_To her surprise, Kikyo was standing in front of her._

_Kagome, I would like to speak to you. _

Kagome visibly stiffened. _What does she want with me? Did I do something wrong?_

Kikyo took a step closer to her. "I heard what you said last night," she spoke, her words lacking emotion. "Your insight on was absurd. I was brought back to life with the emotions I left with. I felt hate, agony, betrayal. So when I was awoken, these are the only emotions that I carried."

She paused looking at Kagome directly in the eyes. "That's why you should understand that my actions towards you and Inuyasha were because of that."

Kagome frowned. "That shouldn't be your excuse Kikyo," Kagome said. "Even after I told you about Naraku, you still tried to kill Inuyasha. You also stole the jewel shards that I carried and gave them to Naraku! You almost killed Inuyasha and me!" Kagome shouted.

Just like that Kikyo snapped. Her usual calm demeanor was broken. Her eyes widened with anger. "It isn't an excuse!" She took a step towards Kagome. "I didn't kill you even though I could have! I knew Inuyasha would save you! I took the jewel shards from you because I have a plan to destroy Naraku! I'm not trying to kill Inuyasha anymore! I still love him! How would you feel if someone you love, doesn't feel the same way anymore?! How would you feel if you were being replaced!?" Kikyo notched an arrow and sent it whirling towards Kagome. It latched onto the sleeve of the school uniform, pinning Kagome to the tree, unscathed. Kagome's eyes widened in terror.

"You have no idea what I have been through! Our love has been torn apart by Naraku. I died with emotional and physical agony. Then I was raised back from the dead still feeling the pain!" She clutched at her chest. "I know I will not live for much longer. I can't keep sustaining this body." Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "I wanted to be able to heal his heart from all the pain he has been through. But someone has already done so. Even his face has a certain softness that I've never seen before." She picked up her bow and stared at it longingly.

"I've only wanted to kill Inuyasha because I don't want to be lonely. My mind wasn't right at the time. I've been lonely most of my life until I met him. I didn't want to be lonely. I knew I couldn't stay alive, because I was already dead. But… but all I long for now, is his happiness." She looked up at Kagome. "But I now know it has already been brought to him." She smiled a bittersweet smile at Kagome. "I want to leave this world with no regrets. I hope you can forgive me for all that I've done."

Kagome nodded and spoke "Of course Kikyo, I never… knew. I misunderstood you. I'm sorry for… everything." Kikyo smiled a real smile. It was free of all the hate and despair she endured. It was warm and accepting.

"Kagome, you have nothing to apologize for. When the time comes, I will be able to leave this world in peace. Our next meet will, probably be our last. My only wish… is for you to finish, what I have started." With that, Kikyo turned around and walked away, her soul collectors trailing behind her.

Kagome eyes continuously spilled tears. _I will Kikyo. _Kagome took the arrow out of her sleeve. She clenched it tight, in the palm of her hand._ I will. _

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I know, it was a bittersweet chapter, but I thought it was fitting. Review some more please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am back! Sorry I took a while to update but I have been sooooo busy with school. I had a test in EVERY single subject this week :(. It was exhausting! I updated the chapter because when I read it... their wasn't a border line for the last part! So I fixed it some more. Enjoy and review!

Chapter 3: Not so serious

"What do you mean I got to give her something?" _Maybe asking the monk for help was a bad idea._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I mean to give her a present, a bouquet of flowers, anything that women like," Miroku stated. "You need to apologize for your behavior at the camp fire. So, just make it up to her."

"I don't need to apologize for nothing!" Inuyasha scoffed. "She was the one yelling at me!"

"Need I remind you of what you yelled at her face first," Miroku shifted his gaze to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought about it and winced at the memory. _He is right. I should make it up to her. _

"Alright monk, tell me what to do." Inuyasha pouted in defeat. Miroku smiled and led Inuyasha back to camp.

"Pretend to be Kagome?" Sango questioned, raising her brow.

"Yes."Miroku exclaimed.

"Umm okay?" Sango shifted awkwardly towards Inuyasha. Sango cleared her throat. Her face changed from a calm demeanor to vicious anger. "Sit boy!" she screamed, then sat down with a smile plastered on her face. "How was that?" she asked Miroku.

Miroku's and Inuyasha's faces had shock written all over it. Inuyasha's ears were plastered to his head.

"Errrrrr….. Sango? I meant that Inuyasha will practice apologizing to you so he doesn't mess up with Kagome. Just Inuyasha is acting. Not really… you." Miroku explained. Sango nodded in understanding, her face red with embarrassment.

"Okay then Inuyasha, start!"

"I'm…. sooo…. solly."

"What?"

"I'm….soooo…soffy."

"Try again."

"I'm….soooo….soggy."

"Did you just say you're soggy?!"

Miroku face palmed along with Shippo. _Today, is going to be a looong day._ He thought with a sigh.

****By the river somewhere****

Kagome cleaned her face with the refreshing river water. After she was done, she stood up and walked alongside the river. To her surprise, she saw Rin playing inside the river trying to catch fish to eat.

"Come here fishy fishy!" Rin jumped at the fish, but missed. She froze when she heard someone walking towards her. She relaxed when she saw it was Kagome. "Hi Kagome!"

"Hey Rin, what are you doing?"

"Trying to catch fish," Rin responded examining the river.

"I will help you." Kagome slipped off her shoes and socks and stepped into the river. She examined the water, unit she finally found it. She pounced like a lion to it's prey. Kagome held up her prize in victory.

"Here you go Rin, just do what I do if you want more." Kagome handed the fish to Rin.

"Thanks!" Rin was about to take a bit out of it.

"Wait! Don't eat it raw!" Kagome took the fish from Rin. "Lets cook it in a fire." Kagome took out her back up matches from her pocket and gathered wood and leaves. Then she lit it on fire, put the fish on a stick and set it to cook.

"Where is Sesshomaru… and Jaken?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

"Well Jaken is over there sleeping and I'm not sure where Sesshomaru went." Rin pondered on it. Kagome smiled.

"He takes care of you?"

"Ohh yes! He finds me food and he protects me and he is very kind!" Rin smiled form ear to ear.

Kagome giggled. _He is just like Inuyasha in some ways... Inuyasha!_ Kagome frowned at his name. She was still angry at him.

"Why are you frowning? Are you angry?"

Kagome came back from her thoughts and looked at Rin.

"No, it's just that me and Inuyasha got into a really big fight. I'm still kind of mad at him."

Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru says the Master Inuyasha is stupid. He also says that you are reckless and annoying. That's why you argue all the time. It gives Lord Sesshomaru a head ache."

Kagome was shocked but started to laugh. "He said **that?**" Rin nodded. Kagome burst out laughing again. She felt way better than she did before.

****Somewhere else in fuedal Japan****

"And what was she saying?"

"She argued with him that they never really loved or trusted each other. They just felt a false sense of security thru one another."

"Oh? So Kagome knew what I had known 50 years ago. Well, they both must be emotionally distraught. I must use it to my advantage. Did you get anything from Kikyo?"

"Yes. She heard everything they said to each other."

"How fitting. This will be even better than I thought. I will use it against all of them. I will break them down…. And finish them off. All of them."

With that Kagura ever so gratefully left the room. She took off on her feather as far away from that creep as she can. She didn't like that she had to spy on them, but she wanted to stay alive until Naraku is defeated. _If he will be. _She shook her head from the pessimistic thought. He needs to be defeated, plenty of people are out to get him anyway.

A/N: That concludes this chapter! I made this one a comic relief, except for that last part I guess. Most of the chapters have been pretty serious, so I thought you guys needed a couple of laughs (hence the title) before it gets serious again. Thanks for reading! Review please!


	5. authors note

A/N: Hello my lovelies! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever and I abandoned you guys! FORGIVE ME! My cat Kyo (named him after fruits basket character Kyo :3 because he's orange!) he chewed my laptop charger and it wouldn't let me charge my laptop. He's okay don't worry. Then when I got that fixed I had writers block. I know, I'm a mess! Anyways, I am back in business and will be updating very soon. However, before I do that I will be kind of rewriting some other chapters. No big changes, don't worry. It wont change the storyline or anything, im just gonna make it sound better and stuff. So keep a look out for that. I would like to thank you guys for your patience also. Reading your reviews has snapped me out of my writers block and encouraged me to move on with my stories! So thank you and watch out for the next chapter! :D


End file.
